


Carry On, Thanksgiving Edition

by TheArcaneRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcaneRaven/pseuds/TheArcaneRaven
Summary: Jack is the new god. There are no more monsters. What happens next? Another version.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Carry On, Thanksgiving Edition

“C’mon Cas!”

“Just a moment, Dean,” Cas called back to Dean from the kitchen.

Dean grinned. He was excited, ready to get on the road. The Impala was already packed, and he stood beside the open driver’s door. Although they only lived two hours from Jody, they hadn't been able to meet up with them for nearly a year. Fucking Covid. He was grateful no one he knew and loved had been taken by that fucking disease, although a couple of them had caught it. They had been lucky, and he thanked Jack for that, with no idea whether he had anything to do with it, but it was worth a quick prayer anyway. 

Cas left the house, the last pie in one hand, and he turned and locked the door, then set the pie in the backseat with the other two and closed the door. He looked at Dean over the top of Baby and said, “I’m ready now, Dean.”

He climbed into the shotgun position and closed the door with just the perfect amount of force. He’d had a lot of practice, after all.

Dean smiled again, and folded into the driver’s seat. He pulled the door closed and started the engine, savoring the beautiful, rumbling growl for a few seconds before he pulled away. 

Sam and Eileen and the girls had left for Jody’s yesterday and spent the night in a rental cabin near them. He and Cas had their own cabin next to theirs at the lake for the next three days. He couldn’t wait to see them all and play with his nieces. They didn’t live far from Cas and Dean, but…fucking Covid. Everyone had gotten both of their vaccines a couple of months ago, and the rate of infection had dropped off a cliff, so they could finally have this. Dean absolutely couldn’t wait.

Jody’s girls…Dean was going to have to learn to stop calling them that. Claire and Kaia would be there, taking a break from hunting. Alex lived there, and she’d have some time off to visit, same for Patience. Donna was driving in with her husband, not named Doug, thankfully - it was Mike. Yeah, that wasn’t the best name either, but whatever. Cas was hoping that Jack would drop by. The last time they’d spoken, he had said he’d try. It was gonna be epic.

Dean glanced at Cas again. He was so grateful Jack had rescued him from the Empty almost as soon as he landed there - new god powers, after all. Cas had helped Jack get started with…everything, then he’d asked Jack to make him human again. 

Dean had prayed to Jack to save Cas, and he had prayed to Cas, to…well, to tell him all the things he had never been able to in life. It was easy, that way, to tell him everything, to say he loved him, always had, always would. To thank him for everything he’d done for Dean, for Sam, for the world. To let him know he was valued, angel powers or no. It became a bit of a habit for Dean, praying every night, letting them know what he was doing, and talking to Cas. Then one day, one beautiful, amazing, glorious day - Cas had turned up at his door, still in his old tan trench coat and said, “Hello, Dean.”

It was hands-down the best day of his life. 

Sam and Dean had given up active hunting. While the spirit was willing, their bodies just couldn’t do it as well anymore. They had decided to get out of the bunker and find some windows, since there were no organized monsters anymore. No plots and big bads trying to find them and kill them all the time. They could afford to get back to the real world. They had found out by accident that their records were clean again and they had absolutely obscene amounts of money - they had to believe it was one last favor courtesy of Jack. 

They found a place a couple of hours from Jody, since she was fixed there due to her job, and she and her little family seemed to be the heart of their new extended family. Sam set up a hunting school that operated off and on when he got enough interest, and they both served as sources of knowledge for the newbies. Dean helped Sam off and on, but that wasn’t his dream. There were a lot of things he had thought about over the years. He could be a mechanic - he could do anything to a classic car, that’s for sure. He had wanted to be a firefighter, once upon a time, but he was too old for that now; he didn’t have the sheer physical drive and capability now, and he knew it. That was okay. So, he hadn’t exactly figured out what he wanted to do with his life, hah, but that was okay. In fact, it was more than okay. After having an overriding mission for nearly forty years, he was enjoying his time off, and he wasn’t ready to give it up.

He filled his time by puttering around the house and working on Baby, doing some cooking, and helping Sam. Sometimes he helped Cas with his new woodworking business. He spent a lot of time reading, picking books of all genres. he wasn’t picky, never had been. He loved to read. It had never been something he had a lot of time for, or encouragement for, to tell the truth. As a kid, he always had responsibilities - for Sam, for hunting training, and for the daily crap someone had to do, and that someone was him. He did his schoolwork plus was able to spend a bit of time on books while riding in the car from hunt to hunt or in the motel rooms to pass the time, but he knew better than to let himself get too attached. He had no space in his life for that. Until now. Now he could read every fantasy and sci fi book he wanted. He could read the biographies and the histories and the political science and the literature, and yeah, even the romance books. Cas wouldn’t get weird about it. Cas wouldn’t get weird about anything he wanted to try.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice broke through his musings, and he had the feeling Cas had said his name a couple of times.

“Yeah, Cas?” he asked.

“Are you alright?” Cas was always watching him, always looking out for him.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about everything - getting to see everyone again, you know? Brings it back.”

“Yes. It will be good to see everyone. And then it will be good to go to our cabin.” Cas’s voice was even and dry.

Dean barked out a surprised laugh. They were on the same page there. After being on their own for so long, he had no doubt all the energy was going to be a lot. Getting to their cabin and kicking back would be a nice retreat, for a few hours each night, anyway.

He looked over to Cas and his beautiful, strong profile, and he felt a wave of love for the man sitting next to him in Baby. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had done so much for him, for them. And in the end, he chose to become human so he could spend a lifetime with Dean. It humbled and amazed him, each and every time it crossed his mind. 

He had been so…locked in, so walled up, before Castiel. Over the years they’d grown closer, Dean had allowed his defenses to recede, not overall, no, that would probably never happen, but as the walls fell between him and Cas, there was also room for others, slowly and gradually. Cas had saved him from hell all those years ago, and he kept saving him, every freaking day.

“Hey, Cas?” he said, just the twitch of a lip to show he was smiling.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas looked at him, all gorgeous, soft blue eyes and smile.

“I love you, too.” Dean still had a hard time talking about his feelings out loud. He just couldn’t do it. But this, this he could do. 

Cas’s smile grew wide. Dean could feel the love and the happiness emanating from his husband, and he returned the smile, then turned back to the road, tapping his fingers to the music. They’d be there soon. Their family was waiting for them.


End file.
